


误打误撞的晚上

by Say_527



Category: The Wrong Mans (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Say_527/pseuds/Say_527
Summary: 萨姆一直觉得自己是个普通人，但就在一个晚上，一个男人却不停地对他说，“哇哦，你太棒了。”
Relationships: Sam Pinkett/Marat Malankovic
Kudos: 10





	误打误撞的晚上

**Author's Note:**

> 第一季第四集

“你们是谁？”这个穿着白色招待服的男人有着个薄嘴唇，如果不他的的俄国口语证明了他的国籍的话，萨姆一定会觉得他是个英国人。  
说真的，被别人上下打量的感觉不大好受，萨姆边想着边轻轻抖了抖肩膀——为了这天气而已，英国总是这样，当然，他可没“害怕”或者“恐慌”什么的……  
好吧，大概。  
“克里斯蒂。”菲尔说出这个名字的时候非常速度，就像他们俩之前所探讨的“休·丹德里奇”和“大卫·巴丹布里奇”不存在一样。  
“我是休，他是大卫。”其实他们现在的补充也没什么用处了，算了，菲尔总是愿意这样做。  
其实萨姆觉得他们现在自报家门可能太早了点，而且也没什么用处，因为他现在紧张的下巴后缩，连眼睛都像是被用钢针固定了一样不能闭上。他现在把全部精力都放在面前这个男人的两撇眉毛和微微下垂的眼角了。  
这个男侍的眼神变得有些玩味，本来就不算有神的眼睛现在又微微眯了些，他的睫毛已经挡住他的眼眶，让人摸不清他到底在想什么了。  
“是莫利找来的男孩儿吗？”  
哇，这可算个劲爆新闻，萨姆明显没有想过这种能够放在首版的消息他就这样得到了。他嘴角抿起，现在除了点头也没什么好做的了。  
“你们来得太早了点……宴会还有15分钟才开始。”  
“哈哈，我们知道你们boss喜欢的，所以…”菲尔说着就用大拇指朝萨姆的位置指了指，还冲着那位男侍眨了眨眼睛，“这可是个新家伙。”说完又用肩膀顶了顶萨姆，眼神抛的像是生怕不被注意到一样。  
“啊？哦，对我是第一次，所以我们那里叫我来做点准备……”按理说，平时萨姆的脸已经在发红红了，这种话直接从嘴里说出来的确有些羞耻，但想到了那个该死的八音盒和……那三百多磅，这些东西就像是几块大石头压在他身上，让他不由得脸色苍白。  
总之看着眼前男人有些复杂的神情，他们俩还是进到了这座即使从外部看也是极其豪华的别墅里。  
里面的灯光对于他们来说有些刺眼，而且——这种水晶吊灯似乎一向都这样。  
他们默默解着扣子，看到两个裸女从他们跟前走过，又把头低下了。毕竟平时他们都看不见这些东西。。  
那位男侍的动作算得上轻柔，但很可惜萨姆忘记他穿了件什么，他在他那件鸡心领毛衣彻底露出来之后才反应过来。  
“你做好准备了，灌肠？”这个男侍的话打了他俩一个措手不及，“新人？”  
“什么？哦，没有的。”这次是萨姆先反应过来了，尽管他一点也不想回答这个问题，还有那个烂俗的称呼。  
“那往这边走吧。”男侍指了一个方向，“进去会有人帮你的，搞干净些。”  
天哪，如果不是有任务在身，他怎么也不可能会和别人进行这样的对话！即使萨姆在心里是这样想的，但他还是眨了几下眼睛，颤巍巍地往男人指的方向走去，菲尔则跟在他的身后，四处打量着。  
“干嘛要灌肠呢，我以为只有肛肠科医生才喜欢这么做。”菲尔靠在萨姆的耳边这样说道。  
“闭嘴！”极度的紧张让萨姆的声音过分尖锐，自己的朋友竟然还没有明白自己的遭遇——这可真是…算了，他在奢求什么呢。  
“赶紧找到那个八音盒，我只能帮你拖住他们的视线，你等会一定一定要把那东西找回来！不然我就白白牺牲了！”萨姆尽量压制住自己的音量，虽然这里面很暖和没错，但他现在只觉得有说不出来的悲凉。特别是那股暖风从低领钻进他胸膛的时候。  
他们穿过几个房间，里面都是女人的娇笑声，菲尔还从几扇没关紧的门里看见女性的私人衣物，浓烈的香水味充斥着他们的鼻腔，同时夹杂着化妆品特有的暧昧的香气。  
这种场景对于他们来说可以说是相当陌生的了，特别是——“哦，天哪！我妈妈从来没让我看过这种东西，但我现在竟然就在现场！”对，萨姆想说的就是这个。  
在这个时候分开并不明智，毕竟那个男侍可一直待在门口附近。但是当萨姆看见门上挂着的“洗漱间”的时候，他非常想跑开，离这些鬼事情越远越好。没有手机，也没有谋杀和监狱，更没有涉及到男人尊严的丧失。  
“哦……我觉得我现在最好呆在外面。”萨姆这时候还摸着那个冰凉的门把手忐忑不安地想着之后的行动，但菲尔的一句话又扰乱了他的思绪——其实在这个时候，任何事情都能扰乱他。  
如果不是萨姆看见菲尔的眼睛一直在往那些盈满香气的房间里瞟的话，他也觉得这是个好主意。但现在他们俩能怎么办呢，他也不大愿意让自己的朋友看见自己之后“可能出丑”的样子。  
“只要你保证你还记得那个八音盒，还有那三百磅的话——算了，你赔一百五十五镑就行，我也不奢望你有存款。”说完，萨姆又深呼吸了几次，紧张在这时完全突破他的外表显露出来了，“你要……记得计划！”说完，萨姆就闭着眼睛打开了门，关门的声音被他控制得不算太大。  
  
  
里面站着一个穿着比基尼的女人，看见萨姆紧紧闭着眼睛的样子，有些诧异地甩了甩头发，“过来吧小东西，不需要闲聊。”这可能也是个俄罗斯人，萨姆想着，她的口音和外面那个男人可没什么差别。  
“过来趴好。”女人边说着边拿出了一套萨姆没见过的仪器，也别管那是什么了，但这东西要放进他的直肠里！这种事情可让他不能接受。但这也没什么办法，人生就是这个样子，特别是他的人生，所以他也只能小心翼翼地挪步过去，然后羞耻地趴在一个……呃，泳装美女面前。  
“屁股撅起来。”很显然她的英语并不是很熟练，用词都不算难，即使这样她还是说了一句，“你们那边没有教过你该怎么做吗？”不过这当然不是简单询问，还带了些直白的嘲讽的意味。  
“咳咳，我是新手，所以…唔！”萨姆还想用之前的那套说辞，但女人的手没有等他说话，直接解开了他的牛仔裤，连带着内裤往下拉，让他的臀部全露了出来。然后，一根手指就插进了他完全展现出的地方，还带着一些湿黏的感觉。  
虽然他现在很想问一句，“你在干什么！这糟糕透了！”但是他也知道，再这么说下去，等待他的肯定只有穿帮了——毕竟谁家的男妓会……呃，是这个样子。  
这种感觉真的很奇怪，带着手套的手指冰凉的不像样，那些润滑液由那根手指带进他的直肠，在里面试探着地抽插。  
这种感觉没让他感受多久，涂了润滑液的细管探了进来，这是比手指更死板的东西，而且硬了些，但如果是当冰凉的水流由那根管子流进他的甬道的话，之前的一切都处于能让他勉强接受的程度。  
他很想赶紧爬起来，离这根管子，离这个女人远一点，但她死死地按住了萨姆——也不知道她哪来的力气！总之萨姆在这时没法反抗，只能慢慢感受水流在自己小腹充盈的感觉。  
“哦，得了！太胀了，唔…”他的声音小得像只蚊子，但他现在的确没什么力气用语言“保护自己”了。这水流的确不大，但它们慢慢累计起来的感觉真的不好受，很庆幸水流终于停下了。萨姆现在只觉得自己的腹部可能要胀裂开了，他的腹部鼓了起来，这在他这个过分瘦削的身体上来说实在是太过明显了点。  
这有点像孕妇的肚子，萨姆也不知道，自己为什么能在这种对他来说，极其痛苦的时候想到这个——他现在正委屈地趴着，臀部却只能向上翘，小腹里还被强迫着灌了800毫升的冰水。他不知道该怎样形容这种感受，但起码这不是件好事。  
水流在他的小腹中像是重新活过来了一样，随心所欲地冲撞，如同在开垦道路一样的刺激着他的敏感点，带来的不仅仅只他以为的痛苦，在那样的充实与鼓胀之中，些许的快感被压制了下去，但萨姆的身体却不能否认它的存在。  
操他妈的！萨姆觉得自己现在逊爆了——虽然这样的比喻有些不恰当，但他现在就是头已经被瞄准了的瞎眼羊！明明知道这海面上也会有危险，但还是天真地让瞎眼睛对着海岸，等自己被抓获，然后让那些饿惨了的船员饱餐一顿！这到底是个什么恶俗的悲情故事？  
但很快萨姆就没精力想这个了。因为那个女人把一个不知道什么东西堵在了他的穴口，让那些水流在他的肚子来回冲荡，但就是拒绝给他个痛快。  
他的肚子可能真的要裂开了，萨姆在努力把那些自己想象到的恶心场面从脑海里踢出去。事实证明，这比让水流从自己体内排出去容易多了。  
萨姆也不知道过了多久，总之当他听见那句“时间到了”的时候，的确松了一口气，至于后面她的那句“poor guy”，萨姆觉得那也算贴切。  
女人几乎是把他拖到了排水口边，然后忽的一下拔掉了那个讨人厌的塞口。  
“啊！”萨姆几乎是毫不顾忌地叫出声音，不同于他曾经受伤时的悲惨叫声，这更像是在以呻吟的方式倾诉自己的需求。他虽然意识到了这点，但他现在可没有力气来像少女一样捂住自己的嘴巴，因为，水流又一次冲进了他那个在之前不曾被踏足的地方。  
“怎么回事！不是已经完了吗！”萨姆觉得自己这时候的表情一定算得上惊恐，但那个美艳的女人却不咸不淡地回了句，“还没干净呢。”  
操他妈的。得了，原谅他现在的口无遮拦，毕竟这样的痛苦在他身上又重演了一次。  
当萨姆一步一步挪出这扇在以后绝对会成为他内心阴影的门时，他由衷觉得这世界真是可怕。  
  
  
“嘿！兄弟！你根本不知道我看——哇哦，你看起来像隔夜的脆皮卷一样无力！”菲尔赶忙从那些门缝旁边凑到萨姆身边来，然后又打开了他那张像加特林炮一样的嘴巴，还伴随着那些不切实际的猜想，“怎么了？难道里面的黑帮汉把你扁了一顿？还是他们找了几个歌舞小姐诱惑你，逼你把秘密说出来！或者…”  
“没什么好说的！”萨姆已经在努力地让自己的声音听起来平和点，“但如果你可以把心思放在找东西上，那么我可以告诉你——里面有个比基尼美妞告诉我她喜欢你，让你在宴会开始之后去找她！懂了？”  
“哦……”菲尔的嘴巴停了下来，然后睁大了双眼不可思议地看着萨姆，像是在思考，“我今天可能做不到，还请你转告她，但明天我绝对会为她空出档期。”  
萨姆没有说话，选择默默往前走，和菲尔较劲没有意思，即使他之前经常这么做。  
“站住！你们是谁？”听到这个声音的时候，萨姆心中一紧，完了，是特殊剧情。  
“我是莫利叫来的。”萨姆紧缩着肩膀回答道，希望每个人对那位莫利的认知都相同，否则这个回答可没什么用。  
“我们只要了一个，”男人若有所思地打量着萨姆，如同那个招待生一样，“那你呢？司机？”  
“对对，我可是负责……”  
“好了，你留下，司机出去等着。”男人倒是没有听完菲尔说话的耐心，直接指向了门口。  
“不！我们得…”菲尔的语言能力被眼前这个男人的强硬态度压回去了。  
“我说了，司机，回去！”萨姆觉得这个男人可能要生气了。  
但幸好有个声音出现在这救场了。  
  
“彼得，彼得！”听得出来，又是个俄罗斯人，“你在和我的客人们说什么呢？”萨姆看着他一步当三步地从楼梯上跑下来，跌跌撞撞地样子总让人担心他是不是酩酊大醉后连路都走不稳了。  
“欢迎你们俩！”这就是马拉特.米兰科维奇？萨姆做了个吞咽的动作，总觉得这样的人异样地难对付。  
马拉特用双手捧住了萨姆的脸，带着老茧的双手让萨姆的脸有些痒，“我给我的朋友在这里办了场派对，结果他却是最没兴致的家伙。”  
马拉特又笑着吸了口烟，香烟的味道让萨姆不由得屏住了呼吸，得了，他好久没碰那东西了。  
“我们现在在英国！没什么要担心的！”然后，毫无预兆的，马拉特做了件足以让他震惊的事情。这个男人吸了口烟，然后扯住了他那件误打误撞穿上的鸡心领毛衣，往里边缓缓吐了口烟。  
萨姆愣在原地——虽然他也做不出拒绝的动作，看着眼前的男人把脑袋凑近他的胸口，感受到一股浑浊的气流在他的胸口撩拨。他甚至能感受到自己的乳头被暖意包围着，然后被人打量，像是真正在被审视的男妓那样。  
天哪，这个状态太烂了！萨姆知道自己理应拒绝这样的事件发生，但当马拉特用故作低沉的嗓音对他说，“你想来喝一杯吗？”的时候，他情不自禁地点了点头。  
很快萨姆就感受到了些许侵犯主权的意味——是的，就是那只轻轻揉捏着他后颈的手。上面的老茧让他腿软的走不动路。  
说真的，这些事情除了用酒精给个解释，也没有别的办法了。  
  
  
当他们走进这场派对的时候，过分吵闹的音乐让萨姆的思绪更混乱了，他现在只会跟在马拉特身后做个带特殊含义的小跟班了。  
其实他现在该做的就是当个小跟班，让马拉特放松警惕，即使要他……咳，做些有的没的事情。  
又过了一会，马拉特带着误解——“你也想来一颗？”就痛快地往他的鼻子里送了个不知道什么做的圆球，呼……它的功效有点像薄荷，味道冲鼻的像是把整罐薄荷塞进了他嘴里。  
总之，当萨姆还没从马拉特有些癫狂的演讲中走出来的时候，他已经被马拉特拽上了沙发。  
“菲尔！看你的了！”萨姆无望地给菲尔递了个眼神，现在他就只能当个由一人组成的后援团了。虽然他也不知道自己该拿眼前这个舔着枪管的男人怎么办，但孤军奋战是必然的结果，他得接受！  
而当菲尔的身影退出这场荒诞的派对之后，萨姆才真正看向眼前把无弹枪对着自己的男人。  
“你真漂亮…”马拉特的眼睛有些浑浊，像是在酒精里搅拌过的晶状物体。马拉特随着音乐节奏对他晃枪口，就像这是什么有趣的舞蹈。萨姆现在尴尬的如同清教徒手里的酒精一样，不管怎样都不合时宜。  
当马拉特像是对这种无意义的摇摆舞没了兴趣之后，他坐在真皮沙发上，敞开衣领，对萨姆说了句，“为我跳个舞。”  
“什么？”萨姆对舞蹈可没什么了解——虽然马拉特想看的也不是什么夹杂着艺术成分的东西就是了，但他唯一记得住的也只有自己的同事随着音乐乱舞的样子。  
但他现在硬着头皮也得跳个舞，所以他只能逼自己回忆那场不久前的派对——那时候一切还都那么正常！  
萨姆边想着边跳出了即使在普通派对上也显得无趣的动作，装得像个机器人，然后摇摇头甩甩手。但马拉特不怎么给面子，吸口烟又看向了别处，不满意的样子让人看着头疼。  
萨姆当然希望他就盯着别处的辣妞看，别来为难他了，但，他对自己下一个该跳出来的动作陷入了沉思——或者直说吧，他没新花样了！他的手臂被他的思想禁锢住了，缩在一起，像是只颤颤巍巍的兔子。  
“你怎么了？跳舞啊！”马拉特把烟从嘴里吐了出来，一脸不悦地看向他。  
要知道，萨姆现在的第一任务就是让这个男人高兴起来，高兴到乐不思蜀，让他可以笑得把眼睛眯起来，以至于无视菲尔要做的事情。  
“呃，我，我觉得这个音乐不合适！我跳不出感觉！”哦，希望马拉特可以接受这样的理由，毕竟这种事情说出来的确有些尴尬。  
他该怎么说？他可能对马拉特还算有吸引力，因为这个俄罗斯男人里面对DJ吼了句，“换音乐！”  
好吧，这个借口用过了，萨姆现在觉得自己要好好思考下一个借口该找个什么方面的了。  
总之，音乐换了个更动感的——其实他也不懂，但听听那个电子音效吧，这如果放在平时绝对是首嗨歌，但现在可变了味了。  
好吧，他如果让自己变得像个真正的男妓，他应该这么做的……萨姆回想着男妓的言行，但很悲催，他没见过这种不在正常范围的职业，所以他尽量让自己像个三级片故事的主角，类似欲求不满和勾引的结合体。  
事实证明，他做的有效。  
随着音乐扭臀扭腰，然后把自己的低领子往下拉——看见乳头的程度。  
摇摆的幅度不需要确定，只要——让自己面前的男人看得舒服，甚至欲火焚身。他知道这是个高要求，但这群“派对生物”对他这个新手的确宽容，如果在职场也可以这么理解的话，他绝对不会落到现在这个地步。  
得了，转回现在的场景。现在也不知道有多少男人女人盯着他呢，他们可能在想：嘿，看看那个宝贝儿，他太辣了！  
但不得不说，现在的萨姆可以用“hot”形容——总之看看他露出来的那截腰肢，在黑衣和灯光的影响下是多么引人注目！  
这主要是因为和他之前的那些羞涩腼腆成了对比，没人不喜欢骨子里的妖孽与表面上的纯情，这总是爆款搭配。那么理所应当的，萨姆成了现在的派对中心点。要知道，他上次被那么多人注目还是因为在派对上用喇叭向自己心仪的女孩表白！当然，最后被拒绝了。  
这实在是太困难了，比普通的舞蹈难了不知道多少，萨姆现在对于曾经的“群魔乱舞”分外怀念。但还值得庆幸的是，这种性暗示强烈的舞动总有个必杀技——露的再多点，你就是赢家。  
所以萨姆选择把自己的毛衣全部拉上去，然后摇晃着腰凑到马拉特的面前。  
他还能怎么样！这是他除了把自己脱光了扔床上之外，唯一能想出的损招了。  
萨姆其实应该庆贺的，因为马拉特的眼睛现在只盯着他松散的腰带看了，这个俄罗斯男人甚至把手伸向了他裤子的拉链。  
看看这个意义明了的动作！但萨姆在这步退缩了，他又凑近了点，用接近于无的力气打了马拉特一巴掌。这可是个撩拨高手看了都会叫好的行动。毕竟这种意味的勾引才足够动人心弦。  
所以，这种调情式的打闹让人更想把这个误入歧途的男人压在身下。  
萨姆就像体会到其中快感了一样，把自己的头凑得更近了些，只差几厘米他们就可以让彼此的嘴唇亲吻在一起。  
他们现在就像野外依靠本能寻觅伴侣的动物，摇晃着头，用激进的方式诱惑对方。  
马拉特终于站起了身，配合着萨姆扭动，像一头蓄势待发的豹子，把萨姆压在冰凉的墙壁，用左手禁锢住了萨姆的行动。  
萨姆能感受到，有个湿热的东西在他腰间游动——那是一个男人的舌头！这样难以启齿的动作让他开始挣扎，尽管他发出来的是带有引诱意味的呻吟。虽然和让人费解，但抗拒在这个时候全成了情趣。  
自己的乳头和腰间的软肉无一被那股带着强烈的酒精、侵略和渴望意味的嘴唇亲吻过了。  
萨姆的皮带已经被那双带着老茧的手解开了，甚至被当成挂饰套在马拉特的脖子上。  
说真的，他现在有些腿软，从那个该死的洗漱间离开之后他就这样了！即使这显得有些怪异，但他现在宁愿躺在马拉特的旁边和他睡一觉，也不想再掺和这些提及性丑闻的破事了！  
但这样很可能让他成为性丑闻的主角。萨姆可能不知道他会一语成箴。  
马拉特的行事风格对正常人来说有些疯癫，但这也导致了他在调情和性爱上的狂野甚至病态。但不可否认，这让人兴奋。  
萨姆的裤子已经被撕扯了下来，他知道自己现在正在被不知道多少人打量，但更可怕的是，自己第一次和一个男人的性爱过程要被这些人围观。这对他们很正常，但萨姆绝对不能接受这样的事情发生——操他妈的！  
所以当马拉特把他压在沙发上时，他转过头喝了口酒，然后用手臂把自己和他的距离拉进，停顿了零点几秒之后，他打破了最后防线，主动吻了上去。  
和一个老男人唇齿交融的感觉……竟然还不错！萨姆觉得自己一定是疯了！要么就是他嘴里的高浓度酒液让他头晕目眩了起来。  
他就这样按住了他和马拉特的头和他同喝了一口酒，尽管他使不上什么力气，一切都只是因为自愿。  
“天哪，你这个小混蛋……”马拉特也不曾想过，自己随意叫来的男妓竟然是个这么理想的男孩。那个混杂着他最爱的酒精味的亲吻绝对让他终身难忘。  
“唔…我觉得怪怪的…”萨姆其实不喜欢自己这样软糯地像只猫崽的状态，但他现在只觉得自己热得像在沙漠里徒步行走的旅人。但这种热比单纯的烤炙难受多了，毕竟这里面还夹杂着一些无法言喻的瘙痒。  
他现在可终于知道“热起来”是个什么意思了，那个圆球里面可掺了不少东西……  
他现在已经进入危机了！但菲尔还没出现！不过现在也管不上这些东西了，他现在只有一个念头——别让这里的人免费看一场性爱直播！  
“我们进去吧…去房间里，但别在这里…算我求你，你怎么样都行…”萨姆别过头，尽量不让马拉特在自己脖子上啃咬的样子落进他的眼睛里。  
“哈，小家伙，作为派对的发起人，我可不能直接离场。”马拉特把萨姆的耳廓含进了嘴里，声音含糊，但这让萨姆觉得全身都在颤栗。  
“可是我不想在这……”萨姆知道自己没有立场说这句话，但是他对这样的暴露行为分外地抗拒。  
“当我给你的小费。”本以为马拉特同意了，但下一秒，萨姆深深地后悔了，因为马拉特说了句，“各位！现在可有只小猫等着到房间里干他！我在刚刚接受了这个邀请，那么…各位懂的！”  
然后伴着不知道多少口哨声，还有几个“把他操哭”的粗犷声音的响起，马拉特搂着萨姆的腰往卧室里走去。  
说是搂着，倒不如说萨姆把自己全权交给了这个俄罗斯男人，他现在腿软地根本走不动路！  
他们随意走进了一个卧室——毕竟这可是所豪宅，他也不知道有多少个房间，或者“客房”和“主卧”之间的区别。  
总之他们进去了，喘着气倒在了柔软的床上。  
  
  
马拉特红着眼睛把萨姆压在身下，他亲吻着萨姆的锁骨——不得不说，这个地方在萨姆身上显得美极了。  
“天哪，你太瘦了……”马拉特并没有把萨姆身上的最后一点遮挡去除，而是把手伸进了萨姆现在唯一的衣物里，从腰部抚摸到臀。  
萨姆侧着身子，意识恍惚。只感觉有着过分陌生，但又令人舒适的感受。  
“你的屁股上没什么肉，”马拉特的手更深入了点，中指探到了萨姆的穴口，竟然异样的湿润，还有那刚刚好的紧度，“但你这样的人上起来很舒心，我第一眼就能看出来。”  
萨姆略微艰难地半侧着支起了上半身，他的臀部现在正正对着马拉特，这放在平时，绝对是个令人警惕的事情，但他现在几乎是要被这股热流冲击疯了。  
能填满他的，能缓解他的症状的……现在似乎只有这个俄罗斯男人了。  
萨姆弯了弯腿，希望这能让自己后穴的洞口更加容易被照顾到。  
马拉特当然懂萨姆的意思，但，他对这个男孩的好感分外的高，所以他选择让自己再忍一忍。然后他就伸出了食指，插进了那幽窄的甬道，里面的暖肉让人舒服地放松了眉头，马拉特甚至不敢想象：等他真正进入的时候，那会有多爽。  
“唔，进来，算我求你的……啊！”萨姆觉得这太难忍了，关于性，他本以为会是享受，但过久的撩拨绝对会减少其中趣味性。那么但在他求欢的请求中，马拉特满足了他，用萨姆不曾尝试过的方式与舒畅。  
马拉特.米兰科维奇有资本做个放荡子，他的尺寸理应能够满足所有人。萨姆在那个过分炽热的龟头探进来的时候，不禁这样想到。  
那太粗了，像是学会膨胀了的硬海绵，萨姆现在根本不敢回头看自己到底吞下了根多大的东西。但是——那实在是令人兴奋的感觉！  
萨姆能感受到自己那个私密又瘙痒的地方正在被慢慢肉刃填满，循序渐进的过程让人心痒。  
“啊……唔…”但这东西太大了，即使萨姆觉得吞吐它已经非常勉强了，但那根火热又粗大的东西仍然没有停下，甚至像在无休止地深入。  
“哦，放松点儿，男孩！你夹得我太用力了。”马拉特现在也并不舒心，不可否认，这绝对是个处男的后穴，生涩又纯情，但这个小家伙却过分合适这个职业，里面的肉壁紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，像是在用吸盘按摩一样。但他不能再深入了，这个仍然青涩的地方并不能接纳他这个老手。  
所以马拉特轻轻压在萨姆瘦削的后背，双手揉捏着萨姆两颗早已挺立起来的乳头。  
这太要命了！萨姆抿了抿嘴，那些因为不知道什么原因留下的老茧在轻轻摩挲过他的乳头的时候，他爽得想叫出声音！  
他们两人感受着彼此的体温，交换着这股来自本能的性欲。  
“啊！”当马拉特感受到萨姆内壁稍有放松的时候，他又挺进去了些。这突然的刺激让萨姆的快感烟花瞬间爆炸。  
他不该这样的！萨姆本觉得自己应该这样想想，但在那个时候，他的脑海里只有对这样快感的修饰词语。  
肉壁里的软肉包裹着那巨大的东西，努力吞吐着，希望能够逃过这样大东西的强迫。但这无疑是在幻想。  
萨姆被马拉特禁锢了双手，被迫让自己丧失了行动能力。他的腰被狠狠按住了，他的腰窝在马拉特眼里就如同性爱的开关，一遍又一遍抚摸。  
萨姆还是哭了出来——马拉特开始动作了。那种灭顶的快感让他除了爽得哭出来，什么也做不了。  
“啊……唔…太大了！”萨姆知道自己现在一定很狼狈，但他现在只想用声音表示自己的诉求，“慢点，慢点啊…唔！”  
这样的声音在马拉特听来比唱歌优美多了。所以，马拉特选择以有一次微微增大的阳具来回应，还伴有轻微的水声做合奏。  
这个男孩可以成为他的理想型了，马拉特觉得，无论身心，这个男孩都合他胃口——而且这可是个小新人，该说一句“后起之秀”吗？或许这个行业也需要更型换代。  
但这样想法只有在激烈的欢爱之后才能得到延伸拓展，所以马拉特选择累积这样的快感，总有一天他会仅仅以语言让他的宝贝为他张开腿的。  
一次又一次有意地抽插必然迎来高潮。  
但马拉特爱做的，总是让这些小家伙从天堂跌落进低谷，然后为了渴求那点点感觉来对他哀求。  
所以，他选择在萨姆内壁不自觉痉挛的时候停了下来，然后他就看见了那副急切而能够让人揉捏脸面对了他，带着萨姆轻轻摇晃的臀，以及那些欲望。  
“继续啊……”萨姆几乎又要哭出了了，这种戛然而止的感觉没人会欣赏的！所以他知道，马拉特需要自己放下身段去哀求。  
但他不想这么做，所以他开始自己动，跪在床上，自己开始缓慢吞吐那个让他快乐的物具。但这终究行不通，萨姆怨恨这样的缓慢以及这种更让人增添欲望的疏解方式。  
“你果然是个新手，”马拉特用手覆住萨姆的性器，上下慰抚着，“连自己吞进去都做不到？我本来以为他们会给我叫个有经验的。”  
或许是因为处于欲望的人总是骄横的，萨姆并没有在这是闭嘴，而是带着呻吟说了句，“那……唔，那你别上我了啊！”虽然这句话的声音极小，但这并不妨碍什么，毕竟他们已经是负距离的关系了。  
马拉特很喜欢这种如同撒娇的示威，是的，这个男孩意外合适那种娇气和蛮横，因为没人会忽略他那实际上如同胆小的兔子的行为——人们永远热爱反差。  
“我宁愿把你肏得熟透了，也绝对不把你放开。”说完，马拉特又是一个深顶，“你可得告诉我，你多少钱？”  
“啊！”随着白色液体从他的性器中喷洒，萨姆觉得自己已经完全变了，但他却没有办法抵抗这样的快感。现在可没人来拯救他了，萨姆只希望自己别深陷于此。  
但现实又有什么好的，那些讨人厌的腌臜事和现在相比有过而不及，还有那三百磅……  
“三百磅…”他莫名就把这个价格说了出来，他现在浑浑噩噩的，什么也听不清楚，只是希望自己在释放了一次之后赶紧睡一觉。没有任务，没有阴谋诡计，没有绑架，他就只是个刚刚认清自己的直男，又和自己的炮友好好睡了一觉。  
但该死的！马拉特仍然没有射出来，萨姆不由得跟着他让自己的腰肢起伏，无意识地开始讨好自己现在的雇主。  
马拉特实在是太满意这个男孩了，尽管他现在都不清楚他叫什么。但这样的身体，一定让他印象深刻。  
“来了，宝贝，接好爸爸送给你的牛奶！”当然，在最后马拉特把自己的东西射在了萨姆的腰肢上，他看着这些乳白色的东西慢慢流淌，直至那深陷于那两个腰窝。  
萨姆最终在这场激烈的性爱中昏睡过去。  
当早晨的时候，萨姆醒了过来，透过窗帘传来的阳光让他的意识逐渐回笼，当他看见自己腰上，以及床上的东西时，他觉得自己就算再这个时候晕倒也没有关系。  
太劲爆了不是吗！他，一个无名小卒，竟然有幸能够和俄罗斯的某组织头目打一炮——真是，操他妈的。  
他甚至不敢相信做出那些事情的竟然是他自己！而且他绝对不会认的！  
萨姆很想立马离开这个烂地方，但他的臀部现在就像被人用撕裂了一样疼——好吧，差不多。这让他连走路都费力。而且他甚至没有一件可以遮住自己的衣服！那条贴身衣物也已经莫名其妙地被撕裂了。  
这可真是，诸事不顺。  
萨姆最后选择了穿件浴袍——毕竟这和裸着还是有很大区别的，而且它几乎是唯一的选项。  
但是，当萨姆尽量控制着脚步声往门外走的时候，“你去哪里？”马拉特醒了。  
“我……呃，我要走了。”萨姆根本不敢看向这个男人，马拉特已经成为了他“此生永不相见名单”上的第一人。  
“你叫什么？”马拉特真的很想知道他的名字，以及得到他。  
“呃，休.巴丹布里奇或者其他什么的…得了，我不是什么男妓。虽然这话说的没有用，但我的确不是，你也别来找我了。”萨姆本想说完第一句话就走，但他还是忍不住为自己在这里基本为零的名声辩护几句。  
“什么？”  
“…没什么，你就当我是吧。”萨姆到最后还是放弃了。这证明他昨天的表现绝对完美，没有纰漏。但他对这个男人没什么好说的——炮友和雇主哪个更合适点？  
但就在萨姆刚刚走到那个泳池旁边的时候，菲尔找到他了。但菲尔只是催促他带上那个俄罗斯男人赶紧走。  
但不幸，他们就在那边迷路了，然后恰好撞见了名叫彼得的男人和那个有型的招待生拿着手枪扫射的情景。  
“那个小东西到底把那个男人迷成什么样子了！”当他们在搜寻马拉特身影的时候，萨姆听见了这句在他听来略显刺耳的话，“他的屁股就这么好操？”  
萨姆本有些不知所措地以为马拉特死在泳池里了，但是这家伙却顽强地活着，像是非要缠着他一样。  
最后他们以那个八音盒为代价，把马拉特.米兰科维奇带上了路。  
“所以你真的不是男妓？”  
萨姆强忍着自己臀部的撕裂感回答道，“本来就不是。”  
“但你真的……”  
“闭嘴，算求你了！”  
“好吧，但你迷住我了。”  
“三百磅还要吗？”天哪，谁能让这个男人快点闭嘴！  
萨姆不愿意再和马拉特聊下去了，所以他看向菲尔，“你昨天到底去哪里了？”  
“呃，事情很多，总之……”  
依照菲尔的话来说，当时那个叫彼得的家伙就已经知道他们俩是假冒的了，所以把菲尔引到错误的地方，“那地方和厕所没有任何关系！”菲尔是这么说的。然后开始威胁他，让他和他的朋友别做任何出格的事情。  
但之后菲尔还是看见了那一屋子八音盒，和彼得偷偷在酒里放毒的事情，“要知道我只想认识那个喜欢我的辣妞！但这也太凑巧了！”  
“但幸好，我到那里的时候，你们俩都不在，所以你们可喝不到那瓶毒酒。你们那时候到哪里去了？”  
“咳咳，也就是因为巧合。”萨姆咳了咳，把头转向窗外。


End file.
